Suffocate
by JoongStarr
Summary: First SandSib Fic. Gaara can't sleep. Temari is tired and just wants to go to bed. NOT SandSecst


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shippuuden **

**A/N: NOT a sandcest nasty people! Just sibling love and fluff. **

* * *

"What's wrong Gaara?" Temari rubbed her eyes wearily as she stared at her brother. Originally, she had woken up to get a glass of water but something caught her attention on the way to the kitchen. No Gaara. He wasn't in his room tonight which normally would have been fine if Shukaku was not extracted. The young Kazekage needed his rest.

Gaara continued to stare at the moon trying his best to fight sleep. He absolutely hated sleep. What was the point in lying in darkness for hours at a time anyway? And ... he couldn't shake the feeling that if he went to bed then Shukaku was going to come back and take over his soul. Every time Gaara went to sleep he had a nightmare about Shukaku not really being gone and taking over his body and using him to destroy the sand village. Then he would wake up struggling to breathe with a cold sweat. What if that dream became more than just that? What if one day it turned out not to have been a dream at all? Instead it would be Shukaku eating him alive and taking away what little soul and emotion he had left.

Temari walked towards the big window and stepped out on the rooftop. She lazily plopped down next to him and sighed. "You know you need rest."

"For what?"

"You know why Gaara."

"Even so, I think I stop breathing in my sleep."

The blonde blinked at her brother who was now leaned back on his elbows. She could tell by his body language that over time he's become relaxed and happy since Shukaku left. " ...What?" She was completely confused with his answer. Was he sick? Maybe he needed to go to the clinic and get a check up. What if he had a sleep disorder and got really sick because of it. Anything that evolves not being able to breathe is a bad thing.

Gaara saw her worry and went into an explanation although it was nice to be worried for. Hopefully she didn't catch on this way. He was supposed to be the strong one with no fears. "Every time I sleep I wake up sweating, coughing and not being able to breathe for a few seconds. Almost like I was suffocating in my sleep."

Temari stood up and stretched her arms and legs letting a tired yawn escape her throat. She understood Gaara perfectly fine now. He must have been having nightmares about the Tanuki demon. He still needed to sleep though. "You have to get your rest -suffocating or not- and frankly, I can't stay up with you any longer."

The red head looked slight hurt by her blunt statement (if that) but he was good at hiding his emotions when it came down to it.

"Come on."

Gaara stood up puzzled by his older sister's actions but followed her back into the window and out his dark room. It was only when the two ended up in front of Temari's bedroom did he just have to ask.

"What are we doing?" He crossed his arms patiently waiting for an answer.

"Do you have to question everything?"

"I think I deserve to."

"Please ... come in with me. Gaara I'm your big sister, remember? Not some arrogant stranger."

Sighing at Temari's pleading face, he gave in and shook his head when she led him through the door.

He looked around the moon lit room still confused. What did she want? Not that he minded being in his sister's room. It had a nicer aura than his ... it was almost comforting.

Temari smiled slightly when she heard a yawn come from the young boy. At least he was tired. She quietly laid in her bed and pulled the covers over. "I'm going to bed."

Gaara blanched comically for the first time in his life. "What Temari?!" He couldn't keep his composure anymore. He would pick up being expressionally declined another time like after he knew what was going on.

The blonde laughed to herself. She had to admit. Seeing Gaara loose his composure was really funny. Sleepily, she folded the covers back and patted an empty spot next to her. "Like I said. I'm going to sleep. But I want you to stay with me tonight. Is that alright with you Gaara?"

Gaara blushed and stood where he was for a moment in shock. He knew him and his siblings were becoming closer but he didn't expect her do be so comfortable so soon or ever for that matter. And there she was, wanting to make sure he got rest and letting him sleep in the bed with her. That would have never happened three years ago. The Kazekage walked to the side of the bed and laid stiffly next to her as he pulled the covers back up.

"Relax Gaara." She whispered ran her hand through his messy red hair trying to get him to relax. Gaara was too tense for his own good at times.

Gaara felt sleep and exhaustion begin to finally take it toll and weigh his body down. "So Shukaku won't come out..."

Temari smiled groggily. "No, I promise. It's gone."

The next morning Gaara woke up with the sun pouring in through the window and Temari laid a kiss on his kanji tattoo.

"See, told ya so."

He tried to conceal a blush by burrying his head in the pillow."Yes." He didn't see Shukaku last night and for some reason he didn't feel like he was suffocating at night anymore. Probably because he knew she was telling the truth. Temari and Kankuro never lied to him. Ever.

* * *

**OWARI **

**My first sand sibling fanfic. It was fun to write! Don't flame! I'll cry T.T ... psh as if.**


End file.
